


There are three important things on a grave

by Karkatsrolledupsleeves



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death, M/M, Multi, ray and ryan are engaged btw, the mavin is small but obvious, this is some sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkatsrolledupsleeves/pseuds/Karkatsrolledupsleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black.<br/>Ray’s world went black, fading quickly into a void, engulfing him and sweeping his consciousness right out from under him.<br/>Ray Narvaez Jr had just heard the news and was destroyed, astounded at just how fast everything had fallen to pieces.<br/>Ryan Haywood, the love of his life, was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are three important things on a grave

Black.  
Ray’s world went black, fading quickly into a void, engulfing him and sweeping his consciousness right out from under him.  
Ray Narvaez Jr had just heard the news and was destroyed, astounded at just how fast everything had fallen to pieces.

Ryan Haywood, the love of his life, was dead.

“Ray!” Gavin, who was sitting next to the man at the hospital, rushed to catch ray before he fell to the ground. The doctor only sighed, circles under his eyes showing fatigue from having given this news many times before. Jack, who had just returned from the bathroom, didn’t have such a history of watching hearts break in front of him. He almost burst into tears  
“What?” Jack’s voice cracked, trailing off.  
“Ryan Haywood died of blood loss at 9:52 pm. I’m sorry for your loss, there was nothing we could do to save him.”  
“H-he’s really dead?” Gavin looked down at Ray, who was slumped over on the hard hospital bench.   
“Yes.” The doctor closed his eyes, putting a sturdy hand of Gavin’s shoulder. “Your friend Michael is on his way, if you would like to tell him the news.” Gavin gulped.  
“Yeah, sure. Thanks Doc. You did the best you could.”  
The doctor walked away, leaving Jack and Gavin to process the news. Both their hands were shaking and neither wanted to look up. They were too scared to face the world now.  
...  
“Hey Ray, are you sure you don’t need a ride home tonight?” Ryan poked Ray’s shoulder, taking off his headphones.  
“Don’t worry babe, I’ll drive home with Geoff. His house is closer to my apartment.”   
“Soon we’ll be living together and then I could drive you anywhere you want.” Ryan leaned against his boyfriend’s shoulder, a golden ring glimmering under the light of the minecraft video Ray was editing.  
“How about crazytown? Oh that’s right, you live there.” Ray chuckled. The two had their jokes. Ray made fun of Ryan’s creepy alter-ego, and Ryan cursed in Spanish so only Ray could understand. The others called it dumb, but no one was as lovestruck as them.   
“He’s not the only one.” Geoff pulled Ray’s chair away from Ryan. “I heard I was driving you?”  
“Yeah, I just gotta finish this video up. Be there in a sec.”  
“Guess I’ll get going then. See you tomorrow.” Ryan kissed Ray’s cheek, making a trail of kisses down to his neck.  
“Not in the office, kids.” Geoff teased.  
“Are they fucking?” Michael, who was listening from behind the door, popped his head in. “Did I miss it?”  
“Nah, that’s more of a mavin thing.” Ray smiled, causing Michael to blush.  
“Puta.”   
“Did you just call me a slut?” Michael narrowed his eyes in Ryan’s direction, opening the door a bit more.  
“Shit, he’s on to us.” Ray jumped up, grabbing his jacket and giving Ryan a quick kiss goodbye. Before Ryan could blink, Geoff and Ray were out the door, with the redhead following close behind them.  
...  
“No!” A high-pitched screech bounced throughout the waiting room, landing straight into the now conscious Ray’s ears. He groaned, rubbing his eyes.  
Where was he? Why was he in a hosp—  
Oh.   
Yeah.   
So it wasn’t just a dream.  
“He can’t be dead! I just talked to him an hour ago!” Michael’s sobs and hopeless rage sounded like background music to Ray as he pushed himself off of Gavin, who was desperately trying to get Michael to calm down.  
“It was a car accident Micoo. The person who hit him was drunk and bailed before anyone could find out who he was.”  
“This is bullshit!” The redhead was known for his fiery temper, but this time his anger was more of a wet sadness, blanketing itself over Michael to form a sort of devastating silence instead of sharp screams and curses. Gavin had to leave the room.  
“I just… I don’t….” Michael stopped, his body visibly shaking and his breathing slowing.   
“I should have been in there with him.” Ray mumbled.  
“What?”  
“If I hadn’t gotten a ride with Geoff, I could have saved him, warned him that the car was coming.” Ray’s voice was overtaken by a fresh wave of tears. He curled up, slightly embarrassed but too upset to stop. He just wanted to hide in his hoodie for the rest of his life.  
“Don’t blame yourself.”   
“Why shouldn't I? He’s dead because of me.”   
“No,” Michael sat next to ray, wrapping his coat around the two of them, “It’s the drunk drivers fault, not yours.”  
“But—“  
“Did you ram into Ryan’s car, Ray?” Michael took Ray’s chin and turned his head towards him. “Did you?”  
“No!”   
“Then it’s not your fault, Look, I know it’s going to take some getting used to but life is going to return to normal and when it does, you can’t keep thinking about this. Pretend we are at some bullshit funeral service and we are staring down at Ryan’s fancy marble grave with glass on top so it looks like he’s trapped in Edgar’s hole.”   
“I don’t know how that’s going to help but okay.” Ray smiled, wiping his eyes. In his head he could imagine Ryan, in that dumb kilt of his, pounding on the glass as Ray held his nose up to it, making fog and writing notes to his fiancé.   
“You’ve been to a funeral right? After they say how great the guy was and how he should still be alive and yada yada, the guy at the podium starts to talk about how we should remember the person who died and the memories we shared, not their actual death.”  
“Okay, so you just going to quote old priests or are you going to say something to make me feel better?”   
“I’m getting there. So, one time, while I was at the burial of my granddad, the woman standing at the grave said something really interesting. She said that there were three important things on a grave. The name, the birth/death dates, and the dash.”  
“The dash?”  
“Ahem.” Michael stopped.  
“Sorry. Continue.”  
“As I was saying. There are three important things on a grave. The name is important because it gives the grave a meaning, it shows people that there is a person underneath it. The birth and death dates are important because they show just how long the person lived. The most important part, however, is the dash. The part that connects the birth and death dates. The dash represents the life the person lived. All the birthdays the person celebrated, the day they said the first word, the day they graduated high school, the day they met the love of their life.” Michael started to tear up and took a sharp breath to keep his emotions at bay. “The point is, the dash is why we have funerals and why we care so much about the people who we go to see in the hospital or at the cemetery. The dash is the reason we fell in love with the person. The dash is who they are.” Michael sighed, pulling is coat closer around him and Ray, who had laid down beside him.   
“That was really pretty Michael.” Geoff commented. Somehow Geoff had snuck into the waiting room and listened in. His dark eyes glistened with tears.  
“Thanks Geoff.”  
“Hey man, can you be quiet? I’m trying to sleep.” Ray whispered, pushing himself closer to the redhead, aka the main source of heat.  
“Oh, sure.”   
“Thanks.” Ray shut his eyes, thinking about what Michael told him. Ray didn’t want to forget Ryan, but he couldn’t let himself sink into depression either. His life was going to move forward. The crew had more lets plays to film and versus to make. While he did get his moment of grief, there would be times when Ray had to take a deep breath and remember the good times Ryan gave him. The day when they went on their first date and Ryan spilled coat on his tux.  
The day when Ray helped Ryan save up for a new car they could share, but never got around to it.  
Honestly, Ray had to thank Michael for his advice. And he did, when the day of Ryan’s funeral rolled around. There were tears, and Ryan’s family was there, and Ray cried, again. The funeral was closed casket and it was for the best. Geoff stood beside the Hispanic, patting him on the back like the fatherly figure he was. There was also happy moments, like when Gavin brought up Mad King Ryan and how fucking creepy he looked while the hunters were taking the GTA photo-shoot. Everyone laughed, even Ray.  
By the end of the week, Ray was exhausted. He had visited the crime scene, said his final goodbyes to Ryan, and crashed at Michael’s for a few days before the announcement was made public on twitter.   
There was something good that happened though, something that brought a grin to Ray’s face.  
It was that Ray was given Ryan’s old diary, filled with love notes and old entries about how nervous Ryan was and how he wanted to date Ray but didn’t know how to ask.  
And that was how Ray moved on. Every now and then he would remember how he felt after hearing the doctor’s slow, solemn voice. But then he’d remember what Michael said, and the diary. In the end, everything was okay.

And Ray brought a red rose to Ryan’s grave.


End file.
